


Stuck

by ryanmadej



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, I cannot supply quality content ;(, I love this ship, M/M, Mentions of Abby - Freeform, Please God let more people write Beddie fics, Season/Series 02, Short, beddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16253339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanmadej/pseuds/ryanmadej
Summary: Buck's still stuck on Abby. Fix-it Fic of the moving scene in s02e04.





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> There are literally no Buck/Eddie fics and that really saddens me. I love this ship dearly. I'm horrible at writing so please ignore that. Praying there are more Beddie fics in the future. I need all of the Beddie love! <3
> 
> Edit: WOW! Less than 24 hours since I've posted and already so much love. Thanks guys!! I'll try to write Beddie more often, I just hope I'm not the only one doing so :D

Eddie entered the living room first, eyeing the place down and quickly becoming confused. The whole house appeared to be fully furnished, possibly even untouched. No boxes or crates in sight. He turned to face Buck, who was right behind, his eyes focused on the ground as he walked slow. “I thought you said we were helping your sister move..?” He took a double take of the area, glancing at the other man who seemed troubled by something. “Doesn’t look like she’s packed anything.” Diaz stated, although he posed it more as a question. Before he could head for the kitchen in attempt to find said boxes, he was stopped by the sound of Buck’s voice- “All this stuff is Abby’s.” 

Without even getting the chance to respond, the blonde decided it was necessary to explain further. “I lied ‘bout the whole moving thing—” At this point, Eddie was lost. He opened his mouth to retort but was shut up by Buck rambling a bit more. “I mean— my sister is moving, it’s just… she really didn’t have that much stuff.” He finally broke his stare from the floor, instead looking dead on at the other man. Eddie could tell there was something on his mind, that something was bothering him deeply. 

Though Buck and Diaz had just met not even a week before, a bond formed between the two almost immediately. This was rare for them both. Any slightly attractive male that crossed paths with Buck had him feeling threatened. It was almost like he had to mark his territory— to stand his ground and prove that he is the alpha male. With Diaz, it was a whole different story. He was never one to let people in so easily. He’s been afraid of being hurt since his last love, and the thought of opening up so quickly made him anxious- but this felt different. He had a good feeling about Buckley. He may come off as overly defensive and sometimes even competitive, but truly Buck is a huge softie. He would die before admitting that, but being around Eddie and Christopher so much has started to bring that out of him and show his true colors.

“What’s going on, Buck?” Eddie caught the shift in his Buck’s expression, from his normal happy go lucky demeanor to one of pain, hesitance, and heartache. His own expression softened and he waited eagerly for the other to respond. Buck’s attention wandered around the room— to the window, the sofa, the kitchen doorway.. everywhere but the main standing in front of him. Eddie’s concern intensified as the silence grew. He couldn’t help but to stare dead on at Evan, furrowing his brow. 

“Earth to Buckley.” Diaz joked, trying to break the tension in the room. He expected some sort of remark, or at least of scoff but in return got even more silence. The only sound that filled the room was the ongoing traffic outside and Buck’s suddenly uneasy breathing. 

“Buck—” Eddie said with a sigh, unsure what to do in this moment. He didn’t want to push himself onto Buck when he was clearly upset by something.. but he couldn’t just let him suffer either. He had never seen this side of Buck, never seen him so silent, so crushed. 

“I can’t continue pretending,” Buck finally broke the long silence. He spoke soft, voice tinged with sorrow. “She’s not coming back.. why would she even want to?” At this point, Eddie was the one struck silent. He didn’t know what to say- he wasn’t sure what Buck even wanted to hear at this point. The sad thing was, Buckley was more than likely right. Abby had nothing in California. After the death of her mother, what was the point of sticking around? She has a new life in Europe, a new start. That was probably the last thing Buck wanted to hear. It was very clear he was still hung up on her, and waiting patiently for her return. Months have passed and he hadn’t heard a word from Abby, no calls, no letters or postcards- nothing. “I feel so alone. I’m stuck. I can’t move on from her.” Buck’s bottom lip trembled just the slightest and he locked eyes with Eddie. His eyes were welled up with tears, threatening to spill over. 

Diaz reached out to comfort the other, timidly bringing his hand to Buck’s shoulder. He gave it a gentle squeeze, letting his hand wander up to the nape of Buckley’s neck. He found himself pulling Evan into his arms, his head instinctively resting on top of the other’s. His other hand slowly paced up and down Buck’s back. Evan huffed out a shaky breath and wrapped his arms around Eddie, his chin pressed to the other’s chest. As his eyes fell closed, a single tear rolled down his cheek.


End file.
